


you’re the one, more than fun, you’re the sanctuary

by atzfilms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, better stan joji, both of them fell in love w each other, cheap motel nights, inspired by joji’s sanctuary, not nsfw, san is woo’s regular customer, woo felt safe in san’s arms, wooyoung is a prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzfilms/pseuds/atzfilms
Summary: wooyoung is more than just a prostitute for san. he is san’s home, his sanctuary.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	you’re the one, more than fun, you’re the sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is inspired by joji’s sanctuary!
> 
> you can play it while reading this fic
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3xaugmCyXrVkrDTXbFkMW3?si=6BQaiOqRQjKb7yKg1CrgYQ

wooyoung wakes up, stretching his arms slowly and yawns. “it’s another day to suffer”, he thought as he checks the time, 3:54 AM.

he pulls the curtains sideways to give a little light for him to get ready since he can’t turn the lights on if someone is sleeping. after he swiftly swept the cheap curtain away, he is blinded by the city lights that are shining the streets of seoul. he can’t help but to feel in awe.

“it’s so beautiful” wooyoung mumbles, putting his hand on the window, admiring the view in front of him. maybe staying in a cheap motel isn’t that bad i guess.

“but not as beautiful as you, wooyoung-ah.” he jolted when he heard someone talking behind his back.

“san! you’re awake.”

san places his arms on wooyoung’s waist to pull the younger closer. “why are you leaving so early? can we just stay for awhile? i need to talk to you about something.” san whispers to his ear, nuzzling his nose on wooyoung’s neck.

god, san is addicted to wooyoung’s smell. the smell of the younger reminds him of white roses, it is pure as wooyoung’s. whenever he got a chance to nuzzle his face on his neck, he leaves small kisses on it.

wooyoung would be lying if he didn’t have any feelings for the older.

_he is so perfect_

_his eyes that sparkles a lot and glistening with love._

_his nose that he always kiss whenever they cuddle_

_that stupid lips of his. his kisses are so addicting that he couldn’t even resist it._

_his neck, he remembered how ticklish the older is when he attempts to crook his head onto it._

_his warmth.. it made wooyoung feel safe when he was in his arms._

_his whole existence_ , wooyoung loves the older boy so much... but he can’t. he is a whore and san is just his regular customer.

 _i guess destiny is not with us_ , the younger thought as he turns around to see the older looking at him with his eyes full of... **_love_**?

 _does san loves me_?

 _stupid, of course he doesn’t. you’re way out of his league_.

_but i wanted to be delusional just for once. i wanted to think that he loves me for once._

he brushes san’s soft brown locks away from his face. he wants to admire the boy in front of him, still reminding himself that san can’t be his.

no matter how hard the younger tries to convince himself that they can be together, he’d still question his worth in the end.

_of course i am not worth it. i’m a whore! all i do is being fucked by men, treated like a ragged doll. they only love my body, not me. but i still deserve to be loved, right? everybody deserves to be loved, including me._

san notices tears escaping from wooyoung’s eyes. he wipes his tears with his thumb and kisses his cheek. he couldn’t help but to feel worried for wooyoung. san knows the younger boy is so fragile and naive, that is why he can’t leave the precious boy alone.

maybe because he already fell in love with him.

“are you okay?” asks the older, cupping wooyoung’s face. the younger then faces san, and he swears that worry and sadness are filling the older’s eyes and it made him cry even more.

“stop worrying about me all the time, san.... it hurts.” cries wooyoung, burying his face on san’s bare chest.

“why would i? i can’t help it woo, i worry about you a lot because i care for you.” san swipes the younger’s hair away from covering his forehead and kisses it.

“b-but it hurts, san.”

“why does it hurt-“

“because i can’t stop being delusional! when you say you care for me, support me, love me... i think that you really love me.” wooyoung cries harder than earlier.

san frowns, raising wooyoung’s chin to make the younger look at him. “you’re not being delusional, wooyoung-ah. i really do love you.”

“god knows how much i like you b-but we can’t be together... i’m a sex worker for fuck’s sake! i can’t stop hating myself because of my job. i want to leave but i do this for a living. fuck me for being careless and naive. maybe if i listened to my mother, i wouldn’t be here-“

“stop thinking like that, woo. it sounds selfish but.. i wouldn’t be able to meet you if you listened to your mother. it was a mistake you foolishly did but you are willing to stop, right? be with me, wooyoung-ah. we will start again, shall we?” wooyoung’s eyes widen when he heard san’s offer.

he wants to run away with him, the man who made him feel loved and wanted. the man who treated him like a human more than a prostitute.

wooyoung becomes speechless, he didn’t know what to say. he lowers his head and gently pulled himself away from san.

“a-are you sure you want to be with me, san? how about your family?”

“my family is crazy, woo. i don’t want to get married to someone just because they wanted to me to be straight. i want to live a simple life with you, just two broken boys, helping each other to heal the pain inside. you’re more than just a call boy for me, woo.” san raises wooyoung’s chin again, staring at the younger’s eyes glistening with fear.

“you’re my home, my sanctuary. you taught me feel how to fall in love again, your whole existence... made me feel safe and protected from my homophobic parents. i love you so much, woo. i can’t imagine myself without you.” cries san. wooyoung raises his hand to wipe san’s tears from his face.

“thank you... for accepting who i am, san. i love you too.” the younger pulled san closer to kiss him.

the kiss feels amazing and different from before, maybe because it is full with love and joy rather than lust.

san considers the younger boy as his soulmate. both of them knew what they wanted, **_sincerity_**.


End file.
